Panu
by citraa
Summary: REPUBLISH/ Itachi lagi galau sama penyakit yang dideritanya. Masa iya pas orang nanya "lu sakit apa Chi?" , dia harus jawab panu? /No EYD/ DLDR aja sih ;)


===============PANU================

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho, yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: gajeness ,AC, OOC (sengaja gue bikin:p) , typo , abal-abal ,alur cepat hehe

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HIHI, iseng aja bikin fic ini, bukan karena gue berpanu loh :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"MAMAK, GATEL MAK!" teriak laki-laki berkeriput sambil menggaruk-garuk tangannya ke punggungnya.

"Eh aniki bahlul, sabar dikit nape, ini juga lagi gue obatin!" sambung pemuda yang memiliki rambut mencuat kayak pantat ayam sambil mengoles-oleskan sesuatu kepunggung kakak tercintanya.

"Gatel Sas, suer, sumpe terkewer-kewer dah." pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu menahan rasa gatel yang menjalar kesuluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan digaruk, entar makin banyak bego," cegah Sasuke sambil menepis tangan kakaknya yang selalu ingin menggaruk punggungnya menggunakan alat penggaruk, itu loh yang bentuk tangan kecil itu.

**PANU**, itulah penyakit yang tengah diderita si sulung Uchiha itu. Bukan! Bukan karena dia jarang mandi, tapi karena handuknya tertukar dengan pengidap panu, saat dia sedang berenang bareng geng Akatsuki nya. Pengidap panu yang belum diketahui siapa namanya itu, membuat Itachi frustasi. Ingin rasanya dia menuntut pengidap panu itu dengan tuduhan menularkan penyakit berbahaya. Sumpah, ini gak elit banget. Masa iya, pas ditanya orang, lo sakit apa Chi? dia jawab PANU. Sungguh mau ditaroh dimana tuh muka keriput akibat penuaan dini. (mampus aje lo Itachi)

Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi temen-temen satu gengnya saat mereka mengetahui Itachi mengidap panu. Ingin rasanya dia mengamplas mukanya biar rata. Malu cuy!

"Ngoles obatnya sante aja kali, kuku lo gak usah ditusuk tusuk ke punggung gue bisa gak seh?" bentak Itachi ke adiknya.

"Ini sebagian dari treatment penyembuhan."

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Padahal tuh ye, dia sengaja nusuk-nusukin kukunya kepunggung kakaknya, bales dendam gitu lho. Soalnya waktu Sasuke masuk angin, Itachi ngerok punggungnya penuh semangat sampai-sampai punggung kinclong milik Sasuke hampir berdarah.

'Rasakan pembalasan gue, Itachui' batin Sasuke dalem hati.

"Treatment gigi lo copot!" Itachi mendengus kesal keadik satu-satunya itu, tangannya menarik seprai tanda kalau dia bener-bener kesakitan sampai ketulang-tulangnya.

"WOY! CUKOP WOY!" Itachi meringis kesakitan, kemudian menendang bokong Sasuke hingga jatuh terjungkal dari ranjang tidur Itachi.

"Bedebah lo Itachui! gue sumpahin tuh panu permanen! Baru tahu rasa lo!" teriak Sasuke didepan kakaknya kemudian pergi sambil mengusap-ngusap bokongnya.

"Bodok!" teriak Itachi sekuat mungkin agar didenger Sasuke yang sudah ngambek akibat insiden penendangan bokong tadi.

Karena punggung Itachi telah dipenuhi oleh obat panu yang diolesi oleh Sasuke, alhasil dia tidur tengkurep malam ini. Dia tidak mau didamprat Ibunya karena telah mengotori seprainya dengan noda obat panu. Sepanjang malam, Itachi merasakan panu-panu yang berada dipunggungnya gatel maksimal. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menggaruk punggungnya.

"Jangan garuk, jangan garuk, jangan garuk," ujarnya sambil meringis menahan gatel. Akibat gatel itulah, Itachi kesulitan untuk tidur malem ini.

"Sialan banget sih nih panu,bikin gue tersiksa tau gak sih looo!" ujarnya lebay dengan bibir monyong 10 centi.

Grok...Grok

Telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah, saudara Uchiha Itachi, semoga amal...

Itachi: Woy gue belon mati bego!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eh begimane panu lo?" tanya pemuda bantet berambut merah dengan wajah mengejek.

"Gatel cuy," jawab Itachi dengan wajah meringis kegatelan.

"Eh Temari udah tau kagak lo punya panu?" kali ini pemuda berambut putih dengan rambut yang tidak ada belahannya.

"Belom lah, Dan! Jangan sampe tau pokoknya. Malu bray!"

Temari adalah anak kelas sebelah, gebetan Itachi. Rambutnya pirang, kakinya jenjang, mukanya itu loh, cantik pake banget. Membuat Itachi klepek-klepek. Karena kecantikannya lah, tak heran Temari menjadi siswi yang cukup terkenal di Konoha Gakuen.

"Gue denger! Gue denger!" teriak pemuda bercadar ditelinga Itachi, Dia baru saja memasuki kelas sambil mengipas-ngipaskan uang miliknya.

"Terus kenape kalau lo tau. Penting gitu?" ucap Itachi dengan wajah songongnya.

"Gue kasi tau Temari ah, kalo lo punya banyak panu dipunggung, ih pasti langsung ilpil die sama lo!" jawab Kakuzu dengan wajah yang songong juga (emang keliatan? Kan pake cadar?)

"Eh, jangan! Tega lu ya sama gue," ujar Itachi dengan muka memelas.

"60.000 ryo dulu kakak," tangan Kakuzu sudah dalam posisi siap menerima uang.

"Lo kate gue atm berjalan apa! Sumpah, gue sampe kagak bisa bedain muka lu ama duit. Gue sikat juga lo lama-lama," teriak Itachi sambil menepis tangan Kakuzu.

"Yaudah, tuh kebetulan Temari ada didepan kelas. Panggil ah!" Kakuzu menarik napas untuk mempersiapkan teriakannya yang membahana. "Woy Temari! Temari! Itachi nih punya-" Sebelum Kakuzu melanjutkan kalimatnya, mulutnya udah dibekep duluan pake ketek Itachi.

"Ets, nih nih. Sialan lo!" Itachi mengeluarkan dompet kemudian menyumpalkan duit kecadar Kakuzu. Dia melihat Temari yang mendekat kearah mereka sambil tersenyum. Ya Ampun senyumnya manis banget, gula aja kalah.

"Kenapa Kakuzu?" Temari sudah berada didepan mereka melihat mereka dengan tatapan cengo.

"Kagak, si Itachi cuma mau nanyain kabar hehehe!" Kakuzu tertawa garing, sementara Itachi sedang mengatur wajahnya, agar tidak keliatan grogi didepan sang calon pacar.

"Aku baik Itachi-kun," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum "Eh, udah ya aku kekelas dulu. Jaa nee," Temari meninggalkan Itachi dan gengnya.

Sepeninggal Temari, Itachi yang tadinya kalem langsung mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"Buset, cantik banget My Temari!" ucapnya lebay.

"Lebay lo un!" pemuda berambut kuning membuka suara sambil menempeleng (?) kepala Itachi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sas, lu sekelas sama adiknya Temari kan?" tanya Itachi ke adiknya saat mereka nonton tv bareng.

"Ngapain nanya-nanya?" ujar Sasuke ketus, sepertinya dia masih ngambek akibat insiden kemarin.

"Bilang sama adiknya, bantuin gue biar bisa jadian sama Temari."

"Idih siapa lo!" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan aneh dan dengan bibir yang sengaja dimonyong-monyongin.

"Ayolah Sas, apa lo mau gue kasih tau ke Sakura kalo lo sering chating sama Karin. Beh, tiap hari lagi. Parah! Parah!" ujar Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh jangan, awas ya lu kalau ngasi tau! Bisa dipentalin sampai ke Ame gue," Sasuke bergidik ngeri dengan kesangaran Sakura, pacarnya. Pernah waktu itu, Sakura membaca sms Sasuke ke Karin dengan panggilan Karin-hime, langsung Sasuke gak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

"Makanya bantuin gue, okeh broth?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, minta salaman, yang berarti deal.

"Hn," ucapnya dengan wajah tidak ikhlas.

'Dasar Aniki licik!' batinnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi lagi galau. Bukan karena galau Temari nolak dia, tapi galau gara-gara panu. Panu lagi. Panu lagi. Panu yang diderita makin hari makin banyak. Walau telah diolesi obat panu tiap hari oleh Sasuke, tapi panu itu datang terus tak henti.

'Ya Allah, ampuni Itachi ya Allah' batinnya lirih dan meminta bantuan Allah.

"Jangan-jangan lu kena kutukan."

Ucapan Sasuke kemarin membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Kutukan apa yang telah menimpanya?

'Kalo gue emang benar dikutuk, kutukannya jangan model begini dong, nyiksa, mending dikutuk jadi ganteng aje, ato keriput gue jadi ilang, kan keren' batinnya sambil mencoba membuang hasrat untuk menggaruk panu yang semakin banyak dipunggungnya.

Yang paling menyusahkan itu, gatel gatel dipanunya dateng ketika pelajaran Orochimaru, guru Sejarah yang paling killer. Kalau berisik dipelajarannya, kita disuruh keluar dari kelasnya. Mending disuruh berdiri diluar kelas, ini kayang.

Akibat gatel-gatel dipunggungnya itulah, Itachi menunduk mulu ketika pelajarannya.

"Psssst Chi!" Pain, teman satu gengnya yang mempunyai tindik bejibun memanggil Itachi. Dia yang berada disebelah bangku Itachi heran karena Itachi menunduk terus terusan.

"Ape?" Itachi menyaut pertanyaan Pain dengan nada songong se Afrika Selatan, se Amerika Selatan, se Sulawesi Selatan, se Kalimantan Selatan. Oke, cukup! Cukup!

"Kenape lu? Panu doang! Lebay ah lu!" celetuk Pain dengan nada meremehkan.

"Gatel tauk, gue sumpahin tindik lo berpanu baru tau rasa."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa menit.

"Psssttt Chi!"

Panggilan Pain tidak dihiraukan Itachi.

"Chi! Chi!"

Pain tidak menyerah terus memanggil Itachi, entah hal apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Chi! Chi!"

Kesabaran Itachi habis, bete karena panu miliknya gatel, bete karena Pain memanggil dia terus tanpa henti, diapun menolehkan wajahnya sambil berkata setengah teriak "Berisik lu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Uchiha Itachi?" suara Baka Orochimaru menggema dari depan kelas, diapun menuju kebangku Itachi.

"Eh-tidak sensei," jawabnya sambil cengegesan tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suara yang dibuat serak-serak basah.

"Dengerin kok sensei. Bener deh." jawab Itachi sambil tangannya membentuk huruf V tandanya piss men.

"Baiklah, awas kalau kau berisik lagi!" ancam Orochimaru sambil menuju kedepan kelas lagi dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Lagi-lagi, panu milik Itachi mengeluarkan gatelnya. Sumpah nih, panu ngajak berantem, kenapa gatelnya pas pelajaran guru edan ini sih? batin Itachi lirih. Itachi menunduk dan mengeluarkan muka memelas dan mengenaskan kayak muka korban tsunami.

"Psssst Chi! Kenapa lagi cuy?" tanya Pain, sambil terus-terus memanggil Itachi, padahal akibat perbuatannya tadi, Orochimaru menyerang Itachi. Sungguh sahabat durhaka.

"Gatel cuy!" ucap Itachi dengan raut wajah sedih.

"APA YANG GATEL UCHIHA ITACHI!"

Itachi spot jantung, Orochimaru sudah berada dihadapannya. Buset, mana deket dengan muka Itachi lagi.

"Ano-ano tangan saya sensei," ucap Itachi berbohong.

"Siapa pencetus perang dunia kedua?" tanya Orochimaru dengan tatapan mata tajem.

"Psst Chi! Gue tau jawabannya!" Pain yang berada disebelah bangku Itachi memberi kode, kalau dia tau jawabannya. Tapi, Itachi sudah tidak percaya dengan Pain. Sudah 3 kali, Itachi ditanya Orochimaru, Pain selalu memberitahu jawaban dengan mantap tetapi nyatanya, jawabannya itu salah total.

"Ad-Ad" ucapnya terbata-bata. Sementara wajah Orochimaru sudah mulai tidak dingin seperti tadi.

"Adul."

Ucapan Itachi tadi membuat wajah Orochimaru yang semula tidak dingin menjadi dingin, sedingin es kutub utara.

"CEPAT KELUAR KELAS! KAYANG SELAMA 10 MENIT SETELAH ITU ANGKAT SATU KAKIMU!" bentak Orochimaru yang disambut dengusan kesal dari berdoa agar encoknya tidak kambuh ketika kayang. Saat Itachi tengah berjalan menuju keluar kelas, Pain mengacungkan tangannya.

"Saya tau jawabannya, Sensei. jawabannya itu Adolf Hitler."

"Jawaban manusia tindik benar ya, anak-anak!" disambut oleh sujud sembah Pain, karena baru kali ini dia benar menjawab pertanyaan Bakoro, tanpa buku pula. Amazing banget ga sih?

'Sialan lu Pain, sahabat durhaka lo!' batin Itachi, saat ini dia sudah berada diluar kelas dan bersiap-siap kayang. Sialnya Itachi, pada saat dia dihukum begini, sang gebetan keluar dari kelasnya dan sepertinya mau melewati kelasnya. Otomatis kan dia diliat oleh sang gebetan. Mau ditaroh dimana ni muka?

"Itachi-kun," ucapan sang gebetan membuat bulu kuduk Itachi berdiri, jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. "dihukum kayang sama Orochimaru-sensei ya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

'Senyumnya busettt! Manis banget, bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga.' batin Itachi kesenengan saat disapa sang gebetan.

"Hehe iya," jawab Itachi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatel.

"Semangat Itachi-kun, sampai bertemu jam istirahat ya. Aku tunggu dikantin, Jaa nee," ucapan Temari diiringi senyum manis khas miliknya kemudian pergi.

'Kyaaa manis banget sih My Temari, sumpah wajahnya, suaranya, mengisi relung hatiku. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak mendengar suaranya. Oh My Temari'

Oh Itachi lebay banget sih lu!

"Salah gue kalau gue jatuh cinta sama Temari? Salah bokap gue? Salah nyokap gue? Salah adek gue? Salah kakek gue? Salah temen gue? Lo semua gilaaaaaa tau gak sih Lo, ni panu gatel banget" Itachi sewot.

Entah apa hubungannya panu dengan jatuh cinta.

Kesimpulannya, sakit jiwa lu Itachui.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Itachi-kun, gak makan? Kok malah merhatiin aku sih?" tanya Temari heran saat melihat Itachi melamun sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Eh.. Makan kok, hehe," ucapnya sambil mengambil sendok dan garpunya. "Abis kamu cantik banget sih," lanjutnya bergombal. Cie yang panggilannya aku-kamu, udah kayak orang pacaran aje.

"Ah Itachi-kun bisa aja," jawab Temari malu-malu, semburat malu keluar dari pipinya, dia menatap Itachi kemudian memakan bakso miliknya. Ya iyalah miliknya, emangnya punya engkongnya.

"Ih makannya blepotan tuh, bersihin dulu," Itachi sok perhatian, sambil menyerahkan tisu basah untuk pan*at bayi ke Temari.

"Makasih Itachi-kun," Temari mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Itachi klepek-klepek.

"Cama-cama eah," ujar Itachi heran mendadak alay.

"Itachi-kun ikut berenang besok bareng anak-anak?"

"Wah belum dibolehin mama nih hehe," Itachi tertawa garing. Sambil menepok jidatnya. Kenape alasan yang keluar malah itu. Ketahuan anak mami deh dia. Padahal dia malu kalau berenang, kan musti pake celana pendek aja, kagak boleh pake baju kalau yang cowok, entar panunya terekspos gimana dong.

"Oh gitu ya," Temari tersenyum singkat.

'Pasti die ilpil nih same gue? Apelagi kalo dia tau gue punya banyak panu dipunggung, kiamat dunia' batin Itachi kesel, sebel, dongkol, sekali lagi dia menyalahkan si penyebar panu laknat yang bersarang dipunggungnya. Oh dia merindukan punggungnya yang mulus nan kinclong, seperti dahulu.

Itachi dan Temari memang selalu istirahat berdua. Mereka menjadi deket gara-gara Sasuke dan Gaara yang sering mengejek dan menyomblangkan mereka berdua. Hal itu lah yang membuat Itachi merasa berdosa karena sering menendang bokong Sasuke yang tak berdosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apa lu kate un? Lo bilang kagak boleh berenang same emak lu un?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning tidak percaya.

"Iya. Keceplosan gue," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kok iso?" kali ini pemuda bertopeng orange membuka suara dengan logat jawanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi. Singkat saja, panu yang tadinya tidak gatel, menjadi gatel akibat Tobi.

"Eh Tobi kampret, jadi gatel kan panu gue."

"Maaf senpai, Tobi Anak Baik pikir panu senpai udah hilang."

"Panu lu belom ilang juga Chi, udah satu bulan ini, masa belom ilang-ilang juga, engkong gue aja 2 minggu udah bersih tuh panu. Lu make obat yang gue kasi kan?" tanya pemuda bantet berambut merah.

"Gue udah pake tuh obat dari engkong lu,tapi tetep aja tuh gak sembuh-sembuh, dusta lu Ri! dan gue juga udah ngikutin saran Sasuke, tapi tetep aja nih panu bahlul masih setia dipunggung gue," ucap Itachi ketus kepada temen satu gengnya. Dia sebel, dia merasa telah menjadi korban penipuan malapraktek Sasori.

"Emang apaan saran Sasuke ?" tanya Sasori menatap penuh curiga.

'Jangan-jangan nih orang dibego-begoin Sasuke lagi' batin Sasori.

"Sasuke bilang, kalau abis mandi bagian punggung gue yang terkena panu jangan dihanduk kering-kering, jadi lembab-lembab aja."

Sontak teman-teman satu gengnya ngakak guling-guling. Itachi yang tidak mengerti mengeluarkan tampang begonya.

"Kalian kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Bego lu!" seru Pain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan tampang bego.

"Jelaslah un, panu lu gak hilang hilang un, wong lu nganduknya gak kering un hahaha!" Deidara masih tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. Menertawakan temennya yang telah dibego-begoin adiknya.

"Apa hubungannya Dei?" Itachi masih cengo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temen-temennya. Apanya yang lucu sih! Batinnya kesal.

"Nih ya Chi, panu itu tuh jamur, nah jamur itukan suka ama tempat yang lembab-lembab, so, kalo lu nganduknya aja gak bersih, berarti lembab kan tuh punggung? Makanya panu lu gak ilang-ilang!" jelas Hidan sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah jangan dusta dah lu, Sasuke bilang dia dapet trik itu dari buku eyang gue jaman Majapahit!" Itachi membantah ucapan Hidan sambil membuang muka.

"Sumfah ane zuzur. Afe ferlu ane keluarin buku biologi biar antum fercaya?" ujar Hidan keselek hantu arab.

"Oh, Shit Man!" teriak Itachi kesal. Dia pengen loncat dari lantai 3 gedung sekolahnya karena telah dibego-begoin orang. Mana yang bego-begoin dia itu adiknya sendiri pula! Dunia memang kejam . Jadi intinya itu tetep, Itachi yang bego , jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke dong *dilempar pisau*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Udah sebulan lebih, Itachi Galau karena panu yang nempel dipunggungnya tidak hilang-hilang. Setelah tau bahwa dia dikerjain Sasuke, dia pulang kerumah dengan emosi jiwa raga. Hidung sama telinganya sampai mengeluarkan asap tebal saking keselnya. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang nungging mengikat tali sepatunya. Tanpa banyak cingcong, langsung saja Itachi menendang bokong milik Sasuke, alhasil Sasuke nyungsep kelantai.

"Biadab lu Itachui, gue salah apaan lagi! Kampret lu!" Sasuke ngomel-ngomel sambil ngelus-ngelus bokongnya yang selalu jadi korban tendangan Aniki nya itu. Dia rasa bokongnya sudah menyusut alias tepos, dari ukuran sebelumnya.

"Lo ngerjain gue, Sontoloyo! Saran lo bikin panu gue makin tambah banyak! Mana besok anak-anak ngajakin berenang lagi!" teriak Itachi didepan adiknya yang super nyebelin itu. Ingin rasanya dia menggorok leher adiknya itu.

"L-O B-E-G-O sih!" Sasuke balas berteriak sambil tangannya menekan-nekan jidat Itachi kemudian pergi.

"DASAR RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM LO! GUE SUMPAHIN JADI SULA LO!" Itachi mencak-mencak tak karuan, sambil tangannya memegang hatinya. Sakit cuy. Dia tak percaya Sasuke yang dengan setia mengoles-ngoleskan obat panu dipunggungnya ternyata mengkhianatinya.

Saking galaunya atas pengkhianatan Sasuke,dia menulis distatus FBnya:

**Itachi Sudah Lelah Dengan Semua Ini:**

Apa salahku? kau buat begini, kau telah mempermainkan ku, Oh Sasuke~

5 minutes ago via Bulu Ketek Sasuke

Ternyata dalam 10 menit statusnya telah dilike oleh 20 orang. Buset.

**Itachi Sudah Lelah Dengan Semua Ini:**

Apa salahku? kau buat begini, kau telah mempermainkanku, Oh Sasuke~

15 minutes ago via Bulu Ketek Sasuke

**You, Tobi Anak Baik and 19 people like this**

**Akatsuna Sasori No Bantet:** Sabar ya! Dunia memang kejam . Gue gak nyangka Sasuke sejahat itu ke lo! Yang tabah bro!

**Deidara Boom Boom: ** Sasuke emang kejam, un! Sasuke Harus Dipancung un!

**Pain Tindik Cinta:** Lu sih bego banget! Jadi galau kan lo? Btw, tindik gue menyukai status lo.. Nging...

**Hidan Ingin Tobat: **Mending tobat bareng gue yuk.

**Tidak Ada yang Lebih Indah dari Uang: **Makanya bayar dulu uang kas Akatsuki! Utang lo juga dibayar dong! Dasar rentenir (loh? Bukannya kebalik ya?)

**Itachi Sudah Lelah Dengan Semua Ini: ** Ah berisik lu semua! Bawel!

10 menit ago via Bulu Ketek Sasuke

Mata Itachi membulat melihat sang pujaan hati comment status facebooknya.

**Temari Sabaku: ** Itachi-kun kenapa?

Itachi langsung salto-salto di tempat tidurnya melihat comment dari sang pujaan hati menyiratkan perhatian yang dalam kepada Itachi.

**Uchiha Sasuke: **Baka Aniki! Lebay banget sih status lo! Gak perlu segitunya kalik! Alay Lebay Kamseupay lo!

**Itachi Sudah Lelah Dengan Semua Ini: **Temari cantik: gapapa cantik :) see you besok ya:)

Sasuke Pantat ayam : Kau membuat hati ku sakit uke :'(

1 minutes ago via Bulu Ketek Sasuke

Melihat chat Temari yang online, Itachi mengacuhkan komentar-komentar dari temen-temen satu gengnya dan Sasuke, dan lebih memilih chatting bersama Temari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yakin lu gak mau ikut berenang un?" tanya Deidara kepada Itachi yang sudah siap dengan pakaian renang miliknya dan membawa pelampung berbentuk bebek.

"Mau sih, apa lagi ada Temari, pasti so sweet banget!" Itachi membayangkan dia dan Temari berpelukan dikolam renang dan saling mencium le- ! Stop! Mesum lo Itachui!

"Yaudah lu pake baju renang nyokap gue aja nih! Tadi gue rencananya mau pake itu tapi kagak jadi," Hidan memberikan baju renang berwarna pink setali ke Itachi. Itachi menelan ludahnya, kalau dia memakai itu kekolam renang, hancurlah reputasi dia. Memakai baju renang punya nyokap Hidan sama buruknya kayak si Tobi nari streaptease didepan orang-orang.

"Ih ogah! Oke gue ikut . Tapi gue pake baju aja, pas di air gue buka kan kagak ketahuan tuh panu gue terus gue nempel mulu didinding kolam renang. Wuidih, pinter banget gua yak." Itachi sumringah membayangkan berenang bersama Temari, pasti menyenangkan.

"Nempel? Kayak cicak dong!" celetuk Hidan.

Krik...Krik

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chi! Temari Chi!" Pain teriak-teriak gaje sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Itachi.

"Dimanakah Temari? Apakah kau melihat Temari? Katakan Temari!" ujar Itachi kesurupan hantu Dora The Explorer.

Kemudian Itachi bersama Kisame yang berperan sebagai Boots, lari-lari mengelilingi Hidan.

"Apaan lu ? Norak begete sih! Gue kasi upil juga lu! Eh, bagi makanan dong, laper nih," Hidan kesel dengan kelakuan temen-temennya yang berlari-lari kayak film India. Mending bareng cewek kece, ini sesama cowok, mana cowoknya si Kisame lagi. Oh My... Hidan yang kesel plus laper pun mengambil roti milik Deidara saat Deidara sedang mengganti baju renangnya dengan baju renang yang seksi abis.

Saat Deidara kembali ketempat duduk yang berada kolam renang, Deidara shock melihat roti miliknya tinggal setengah. Ketika dia melihat Hidan hendak mengambil roti buatannya lagi, serempak Deidara dan temen-temen berteriak lantang

"HIDAN JANGAN MENCURI! HIDAN JANGAN MENCURI!" Sumpah korban Dora banget ga si looooooooo.

Itachi menjauh dari temen-temen satu gengnya yang abnormal memilih berduaan bareng Temari yang menggunakan baju renang . Yaiyalah baju renang, masa iya pake koteka.

Dia malu mengakui kalau orang-orang yang tengah menguasai plosotan itu teman-temannya.

Ada Sasori yang turun dengan posisi kepala dulu, Deidara posisi salto, Hidan posisi berdoa, Tobi dengan posisi kayang, Pain dengan posisi ketek nempel di plosotan, dan Kisame dengan posisi muka nempel diplosotkan itu. Alhasil, tuh muka jadi pelicin plosotan. Jadi jangan heran kalo ketika lo naik plosotan tuh plosotan penuh larva berbusa milik Kisame.

Setelah hampir sejam berenang, anak-anak yang lain udah pada bilas, beda dengan Itachi yang kekeuh berada didalam air. Nempel mulu didinding guna menutupi punggungnya yang penuh panu.

"Itachi-kun, ayo bilas dulu!" ajak sang calon pacar yang tetep tidak mau pergi bilas sendiri tanpa ditemani Itachi.

"Iya. Aku nyikat daki dulu ya. Daki aku tebalnya 100cm nih!" Temari sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, aku duluan ya!"

"Dari tadi kek! Gue kasi ketek juga lu!" omel Itachi yang sudah membeku dikolam renang. Brr dingin gilak. Alasan dia tidak mau pergi bilas bareng Temari karena Temari bisa melihat tatto-tatto yang berada dipunggungnya. Tatto-tattonya dengan bentuk bulet-bulet gimana gitu. Warnanya abnormal pula, putih susu.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu panu kalek bukan tatto!

JLEB

Selesai berenang, Itachi yang sebelumnya berangkat kekolam berenang bareng Tobi, lebih memilih mengantar Temari yang tadi perginya dianter Gaara, dibandingkan pulang dengan Tobi. Alhasil Tobi pulang kerumah bareng Kisame dengan sepeda ontel kesayangan Kisame. Kurang so sweet apa coba? Naik sepeda ontel malem-malem bareng Kisame lagi. Sesuatu.

"Eh pilih harta atau nyawa?" ujar pria bercadar kepada Itachi dan Temari.

"Pilih abang aja gimana?" Itachi mengendipkan matanya kearah pria bercadar tadi. Temari sweatdrop

"Tau gak sih lo? Kita ini perampok loh."

"Oh perampok," ujar Itachi dengan wajah santai "KYAAAAA, APE? PERAMPOK? MAMIIIIIII." Itachi sudah mencak-mencak, dan membanting motor dan Temari ketanah yang mengakibatkan Temari menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Eh bercanda cuy!

"Dasar anak mami," dengus Temari kesel.

"Cewek ini boleh juga, body nya aduhay," ujar si perampok sambil mencolek-colek Temari.

"Eh jangan ganggu yayang gua," ujar Itachi sok keren, padahal udah ngompol-ngompol saking gemeternya. Udah sok keren ngaku-ngaku pacaran sama Temari lagi. Parah.. Parah.

Akhirnya terjadilah perkelahian antara Itachi dan 2 orang perampok. Adegan tinju dan tendang-tendangan, dengan slow motion dibeberapa bagian. Wuidih keren abis.

Karena merasa terjepit, kemudian seorang perampok hendak menusukan pisaunya kearah perut Temari, tapi dengan sigap Itachi melindungi Temari. Perampok bejat itu menarik kaos yang digunakan Itachi hingga robek. Itachi pun jatuh tersungkur dihadapan Temari yang sedang mangap. Punggung penuh panunya pun terekspos jelas dihadapan Temari.

"WOY! LO APAIN TEMEN GUE!" teriakan lantang milik Pain yang minjem toa masjid sebelah membahana membuat 2 orang perampok lari tunggang langgang karena telah tertangkap basah menusuk orang, ternyata Akatsuki minus Tobi dan Kisame yang masih menikmati momen sepeda ontel berdua, mengikuti Temari dan Itachi dari belakang. Soalnya, Itachi bilang habis renang mau nembak Temari. Makanya mereka penasaran.

Pain shock, terkejut, kaget melihat temen satu gengnya terkapar dengan pisau menancap dipunggungnya.

"Te-Te-Mari lo ga-ga-k p-p-a-pp-a k-k-kan?" tanya Itachi terbata-bata.

"Gak papa Itachi-kun! Makasih yah Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun yang kuat yah, Itachipastikuat KoinpeduliItachi."

"Udah nelpon kamar mayat lo?" tanya Pain ke Temari.

"Lo kate dia udah mati, orang masih hidup begini!" bentak Temari ke Pain.

"B-BB-a-an-g-s-at l-lu P-p-a-in! Pain, panu gue. Pain!" ujar Itachi sambil menangis kemudian pingsan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"...dup ..ego!"

"..dung lo ..esek!"

"...isik ...mua!"

"...ue ..tua!"

"..Enpai, ..Bi ..Nak ..Baik ..sian- ...Tachi..."

Sayup-sayup, itulah suara yang dapet didengar Itachi.

"Berisik lu semua!" omel Itachi lemah yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

Itachi melihat temen-temen Akatsuki, ibu dan ayahnya, Sasuke adiknya yang sedang bawa bunga, dan ehem ehem gadis pujaan hatinya berada diruangannya.

"Itachi-kun gapapa? Aku pikir Itachi-kun udah mati," seru Temari dengan raut muka sedih.

'Sontoloyo! Gue didoain mati' batin Itachi galau.

"Gakpapa kok, Temari cantik. Semuanya bisa tinggalin gue sama Temari sendiri gak?" pinta Itachi keorang-orang yang berada diruangannya.

"Ehm. Ada apa Itachi-kun?"

Setelah semuanya pergi, Itachi mulai membuka suara.

"Ehm gue sayang lo, mau jadi pacar gue ga?" ucap Itachi sambil memegang tangan Temari lembut.

"Eh itu tadi aku liat punggung Itachi-kun waktu pingsan, itu yang dipunggung Itachi-kun panu?" tanya Temari dengan muka gue-pengen-tau-loh!

"Iya, lo pasti ilpil sama gue ya, kalau emang lo mau nolak gue gakpapa kok, gue ikhlas lahir batin," ujar Itachi sok tegar, padahal dalem hati udah galau maksimal, andaikan handphonenya tidak dipegang Sasuke, dia pasti sudah mengupdate status facebook.

"Oh jadi, Itachi-kun gak mau pergi bilas bareng aku karena ini? Aku juga sayang Itachi-kun, udah lama tauk hehe," Temari tertawa garing.

"Oh yaudah, gue tegar kok," Itachi mengeluarkan tampang sedih miliknya "EH LO BILANG LU SAYANG GUE?" lanjutnya dengan mimik muka kaget, terharu plus seneng e pwuoolll.

"Iya, aku sayang Itachi-kun apa adanya kok, mau Itachi-kun berpanu kek, atau apa kek, panu kan bisa hilang, tapi kalau sayang aku gak bisa hilang," Temari mencium bibir Itachi dengan lembut, kelama-lamaan ciuman itu menjadi ga-! Stop! Ini bukan Rate M bego!

"UHUK..UHUK!" batuk temen-temen satu gengnya plus Sasuke dan juga orang tua Itachi kedenger dari luar. Sasuke mengintip kelakuan kakaknya lewat pintu.

"Pengintip bisulan lu!" teriak Itachi malu setengah mati.

"Eh Aniki bahlul, seharusnya lu berterimakasih sama gue, lo ga mungkin jadian kalau gak ngikutin saran gue!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar inap Itachi dengan nada 10 oktaf. Kemudian security dateng, atas permintaan pasien kamar sebelah yang mendadak jantungnya kambuh gara-gara teriakan Sasuke.

"Maaf mas, ini rumah sakit, silahkan mas keluar karena telah membuat keributan," Sasuke diseret keluar oleh dua security.

"MAMIII, PAPIII HELP MEE!" teriak Sasuke saat diseret satpam. Dia meronta-ronta minta dilepasin. OOC banget lu Sas!

Sementara Akatsuki udah kabor gak tau kemana, orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Cinta itu dinilai dari hati bukan dari fisik . Liat aja tuh si Temari mau aja sama Itachi walaupun si Itachi punya panu yang berjibun dipunggungnya.

Seperti kata teman ane, Cinta itu buta, buta itu tidur, tidur itu ngiler. Jadi cinta itu bau iler (?)

Ternyata panu menyatukan hati dua sejoli yang tengah asik berciuman didalam ruang inap ini.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huahhh garing yak humornya :p gomen yak. Review pleaseeee.


End file.
